Megumi Harukishi
Megumi Harukishi (春岸 恵,'' Harukishi Megumi'') is a former Shinigami, living in the Human World and the mother of Ueki Harukishi. She was once a renown Shinigami. During a mission in the Human World, she met a man that found her fighting the Hollow. She was injured, and, as he took care of her, she fell in love with him. Her relationship threatened her life as a Shinigami. Given that Soul Society's identity was at stake, the Central 46 sentenced her to an exiled life in Karakura Town. She married and, four years later, got pregnant from her son, Ueki. One day, Megumi found a Hollow, and, as she tried to defeat him, her husband appeared to help. She was hit, leaving on her blood traces of Hollow. To help her, her husband stepped. She knew he was not strong enough and, as he tried to fight the Hollow, she screamed, saying he was too weak, but it was too late. Her husband got hit by the Hollow's horn and died. His last words were "Keep him safe.", refering to their son. She later gave birth to Ueki Harukishi, a male Fullbringer. Appearance She is a tall, slender adult woman with green hair in a ponytail and green eyes. In her daily life she is seen wearing shirts with V-necks that reveal a small part of her breasts, and skirts, with brown boots on. Being a doctor, she can, sometimes, be seen with a doctor's white coat, which otherwise she wouldn't wear. As a Shinigami, she wore the standar Shinigami shihakusho, with the Lieutenant's badge around her hip. Her neckline was less revealing. She wore her hair in a bun, instead of a ponytail. Personality Megumi first showed herself as a very serious person, with her mind focused solely on her goals and job. She was a rather rude person, with no interest in others' problems, unless related to her specialty (medicine). When the Lieutenants of three Divisions asked for her help in the hospital, she continued to rush the victims and patients in the halls, almost pretending not to hear. Back then, she also didn't want to envolve herself in Shinigami business, having a grudge over her husband's death. She later changed her attitude, being a more understanding person and not creating excuses for her personal problems. She accepted her son's powers and understood that being rude and vengeful would have no good impact in her life. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Being a former Lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Megumi has shown extraordinary capability using a sword. She can do quick swings and powerful stabs very effectively. Enhanced Agility/Speed: Megumi is, by far, one of the most agile Shinigami of her generation. She is also very fast and is careful t every step. She has great reflexes, having dodged ten very fast shuriken ''is a row. '''Big Spiritual Power:' Even though she no longer acts as a Shinigami, Megumi still has a good deal of reiatsu. Kidō Practitioner: Although she is not seen using Kidō very often, she was capable of performing a level 31 Hadō and a level 4 Bakudō. Zanpakutō Yorihime (撚り姫,'' Twisted Princess''): It's a standard katana, with a green handle and black sheath. Its tsuba is a square, with impression on it and with pointy edges, similar to those of a pillow. *'Shikai:' Its release command is "The flowers, the birds, the wind, and the Moon" '(花鳥風月, ''Kachō Fūgetsu). :Shikai's Special Ability:' On this state, Yorihime turns into two deer horn knives (or crescent moon knives), with a white wood handle. In this state, Megumi is able to slam them into the ground and using the soil to create weapons, ranging from traps, to prisons or spikes. *'Bankai: '''Not yet achieved...